


Drabble: Wherever You Will Go

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Wherever You Will Go

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Alec/Magnus  
 **Prompt** : "Where you go... I go"

“Alec c’mon!” Isabelle yelled waving for her brother to follow her. Alec panted, his chest heaving from exertion. He looked back to where Magnus had thrown up a shield so they could make their escape. “Alec!”

Alec met his sister’s eyes, watched the understanding grow in hers before he turned and went back to Magnus’ side. He could hear Isabelle screaming, crying, for him but also her yelling at Simon and Jace to let her go. Jace would keep her safe.

Magnus glanced over, sweat rolling down the side of his face. “What are you doing?”

Alec drew an arrow and aimed it at the army of demons on the other side of the shield. “Where you go, I go…even if it’s in death,” he replied.


End file.
